cweepypastasfandomcom-20200214-history
Clockwork
Natalie Ouellette,' '''or as she is more famously known, '''Clockwork',' '''is the titular main protagonist turn antagonist of the Creepypasta story "Clockwork: Your Time Is Up" She is a vengeful and cruel serial killer who mutilates her victims at night, and is commonly known for her clock in her eye. Follow her journey through her childhood abuse, the antagonizing of time, and losing her sanity. Origin Natalie was once a normal, unassuming teenage girl, who came from a broken family. Her nature started to change drastically when her family started verbally and physically abusing' her (the age of which the abuse began to happen is unknown, although many agree that she was first abused when she was very young); Natalie was unable to tell anyone at the time. The only true person she felt safe with was her older brother, Lucas. That was until she was sexually abused by him more than once for a period of four years. During her abuse, she tries to talk to a girl in her class about it, but Mia sabotages Natalie and spills her secret, prompting online and real-life harassment during her elementary-school years. When Natalie was sixteen, things take a turn for the worst. Natalie's boyfriend, Chris, asks her to talk to him after her classes. He admits to her that he wishes to break up and see other people, citing her macabre art and her negative mindset, as well as her not telling Chris why she feels so negative. She returns home, goes to into bathroom, and with her mindset was seemingly even more negative than before and after keeping everything bottled-up for too long, Natalie had finally snapped inside. She self-harms herself by sewing the corners of her mouth into a smile with black thread and stitches. Her mother finds her doing this and decides to schedule some therapy for her. With her visit to the therapist, Natalie explains that time has been her biggest problem and that she wholly believes that time, and the concept of it, was against her, and was the reason which led to her abuse. After trying to get psychological help, she got sent to a doctor for some 'mental drugs' that would hopefully improve her mental state. He says that she'll be back to normal in no time, then slips an anesthesia mask on her as he performs surgery. Things went horribly wrong, during the surgery Natalie regained consciousness, and she was able to respond and move about. She then momentarily passes out after coughing blood for an unknown reason. She then wakes up again, and the doctor from earlier informs her that she was never supposed to wake up and that her appearance had also changed from the botched surgery. Natalie looks into a mirror and quickly notices that her once-hazel eyes had completely changed to a vibrant green. However, Natalie was surprisingly happy with her ‘new look’. After she had gone completely insane, she kills the doctor, along with two security guards, and escapes from the hospital. Natalie returns back home through a thunderstorm and kills her mother, father, and lastly her brother. After the murder of her family, she walks into the bathroom, then suddenly spots her father’s old pocket watch on the rim of the sink, and listens to the faint ticking for what seems like an eternity, she dissembles it, so that only the face off of the watch remained. She repeats what she had told the therapist about time while removing her left eye and dropping it into the sink. She then forces the small clock into her eye socket until it 'fits perfectly' and refers to herself “Clockwork”. Clockwork then walks away from her house as it burns to the ground, along with her family. Now she lives on, carrying her insanity with her and leaving so many dead. Saying that she is the one who determines when their time should come to an end. Appearance Clockwork has pale peach skin, long, messy brown hair, and bright green eyes. The clothing she mostly wears is a greyish-blue hoodie, with white colored fur lining the sides of the hood, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black knee-high boots. Her most noticeable features are the small clock that replaced her left eye, and the black stitches which were sewn into the corners of her mouth to resemble an upturned smile. Personality Before becoming a killer, Natalie was a shy, polite, and sophisticated young girl who only wanted nothing more than to just enjoy her life peacefully with a loving family. But unfortunately, due to her abusive upbringing, her personality noticeably changed to a depressed, nearly-mute, numb, anxious wreck. And after the loss of her sanity, she became a lot more reserved and unemotional, as she prefers to keep her feelings hidden away from others until she feels that it's okay to let them out. Now, as an adult, Clockwork is very brash and loud-mouthed, as she'll say almost anything to anyone, whether it offends them or not. This also goes for her sarcastic nature as well, with it mixed in with her twisted sense of humor. When she meets new people, she often comes across as violent, sadistic, obnoxious, and unladylike. Powers and Abilities Clockwork is durable, agile and is a fast runner. Clockwork also has a pocket watch in replace of her eye which will glow a fluorescent green color in the dark, along with her regular eye, which is a sign of her presence. Clockwork also has a love for (physical) pain, she'll often smile whenever anyone tries to attack her and will remain totally unphased by it. Facts * Clockwork was created by Soffbois * The original story was published in 2013. * Clockwork is 22 years old. * Clockwork's weapon consists of two large, serrated knives. * Her stuffed giraffe toy is named Jaffy. * Clockwork has a lot of French blood in her veins however, she doesn't have an accent. * She is canonically in a relationship with Toby Rogers (A.K.A Ticci-Toby). * Clockwork hates Slender Man with a burning passion. * She '''DESPISES being called by her previous name before she became a murderer. If you wanted to pick a fight with her, that would definitely be a way to get her going. * She sees Jeff as a brother figure, kind of like a replacement for the one she had before she became a murderer * Her main talent and passion are drawing. * Clockwork has a fixation with gore and frequently likes to draw gruesome stuff. Such as people getting brutally stabbed and tortured, bloody machetes, and other different kinds of weapons, etc. She sees it as a normal everyday hobby for her, while others think it's 'weird' and 'suspicious', due to her state of mind. * When MrCreepyPasta narrated Clockwork: Your Time Is Up, he edited out a few aspects of the story, most notably Clockwork's age, and the sexual abuse. As he didn't feel comfortable narrating the "incestuous rape scene" with Clockwork and her brother. * She isn't very careful; at all. Clockwork is very reckless when it comes to fights and killing sprees, mainly because she'll practically have the balls to fight just about anyone, but because of this she usually gets hurt a lot. * Clockwork is one of the most hated Creepypasta stories out there. Because of how the story is filled with many grammatical errors, along with many other flaws. Many people who have read her story would consider it a "Jeff the Killer rip-off" or a "Mary-Sue". Notable Quotes * ''"Time makes you live through torture. You slowly progress through life, being controlled by society. Until you come to the conclusion that you have no purpose. It's a vicious circle. Time does not stop, it does not speed up, it does not slow down, it is violent. It makes you live through the torture over and over again. You are unable to escape from it." ''(Clockwork describing her distaste for time and for society in general) * ''"I am Clockwork." (''Natalie renaming herself as 'Clockwork' after replacing her eye with a pocket watch) Theme song Hirasawa Susumu - Shizuku Ippai no Kioku